Shooting an arrow from a bow requires inserting an arrow against the bow string, then drawing the bow string and arrow at the time of shooting or firing the arrow.
Loading the arrow on to the bow and inserting the bow string into the arrow nock, then drawing the bow string and arrow when hunting game, can be a time-consuming and perhaps a noisy affair. These problems can be overcome by the archery bow cocking apparatus of this invention.